Ghost of Days Gone By
by Intern of SHIELD
Summary: Dean can't help but think of 'what if's'. Cas learns one of them and bascially grants him to know what would happen in that what if. Destiel
1. What If?

Thank You Alter Bridge (check out the song: "Ghost of Days Gone By" by Alter Bridge Album: AB III)

Chapter 1:What If?

Cas honestly hated having Dean's thoughts in his head, he did. Sometimes they were downright disturbing. But there were times, they were rare, but real, where Dean would really have a nice, nearly beauitful thought. They were usually killed within the first minute of their short Dean's latest thought, he pondered on it for a long time.

It was after they're lasest werewolf hunt. Sam and Dean had no clue, all the signs pointed to a werewolf, but it was too wolf like, it ripped the jugulars out, but left the heart, and it wasn't a full moon. But when they were about to leave the town, Sam swore up and down that he watched one of the kids turn into a wolf. Of course Dean thought Sam was losing his mind, until Bobby found something on it, and the girl they had questioned got burned by had explained the whole thing, how it was pack business, but the pack needed help, even from the end, girl's cousin had been doing it, and she went back to her family with bad news. The boys learned they had allies in low places as well as 's mind had been lingering on the thought of a pack, how it was just a big family. "What if Sam and I had grown up in a pack? Annkia's pack looked pretty awesome, I would have loved to grown up there. Sam would probably have a normal-ish, life, I wouldn't of had to raise him alone. The friendships I could of have. Man, that would be the life," Dean thought to himself. He looked over at his little brother, who was snoring loudly. He decided to go to sleep himself, drifting off into nothing.

Cas sighed then thought. The war had ceased for a short while, so he had time to plan a new attack. He knew Dean desurved that life in a pack, so did Sam. Castiel also knew that Annika was ready to offer the boys a chance at pack life, but with held it. Castiel's face pulled into a small grin and he started to say something in Enochian.


	2. Can't Go Back Again

Dean woke up before his eyes opened. He remembered falling asleep on the shitty motel bed, with Sam snores filling the room. Whatever he was sleeping on was way too comfortable to be the bed he had passed out on, and smelled too good. And he didn't remember music playing, or the motel being this busy. It wasn't until he had a wet tonuge attacking his face that he opened his eyes.

There was a brown wolf-like dog sitting in front of him, purple irises staring at Dean. Dean fell backwards out of the bed and landed on a hardwood floor.

He looked up across the black and red bed he saw a girl in a pink tanktop and red daisy dukes. She was blond and had a slight tan, which made her bright purple eyes look deadly. "Jeez Dean," the girl laughed. "You look like you've never been woken up by me like this."

Dean slowly stood up. "Who are you? And where am I?"

"Did you and Gabriel have one too many shots last night, Winchester?" She asked. "Well, hurry up and get dressed, or we're leaving without you." The blond stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her. Dean blinked then looked around the room. He saw a map in front of a desk, black, red, orange, yellow, and purple lines and dots littered on it. There was shelf with trophys on it, and medals hanging off of the throphies. He walked over to them and started to look at the names. Dean Winchester and Chad Wieson 1st Place Bottle Rockets. Dean's eyebrows went up then he turned his attention to the map. There were thick orange and black lines outlining something that looked like Pack territory, as Annika had explained to him when she showed him the map of her territory. Now that Dean started to look at it, the territory on this map looked a lot like Annika's pack's territory. He serched for a town name and found it right above a house that was colored in with orange.

"You're fucking with me? Really?" He whispered to himself. "I'm in Annika's pack, now? How?" His fingers ran over the map and his finger stopped on a house colored in with blue. It was Annika's old house... only this was colored in long before she moved in.

"Dean! Get your ass down here!" The girl yelled again. He looked in the closet, knowing it was probably best to just go with it. He pulled out a black Tapout t-shirt that looked like it was too small for him, then a pair of shorts, he didn't do shorts... but he couldn't find any pants. He them walked into the bathroom and nearly screamed like a girl when he looked in the mirror.

He looked like he did when he was 15, curly locks and all. "Well, um? Cas, could you please explain this?" He asked, a little terror in his voice. But an answer never came, like he was cut off from Cas. He looked at his bare shoulder... since apparently he hadn't worn a shirt to bed, and it was well... bare. Completely and totally bare. Dean started to hyperventilate, then started to calm himself down as he heard the pur of a '69 Charger from the driveway. He slipped on the t-shirt and shorts, then sprinted out of the room, that apperantly was his. He jumped over the railing of the stairs way to easily.

"About time you got dressed Dean, we were about to leave without you," Another girl, who was shorter than him, with dirty blond hair that fell to her shoulders, a yellow tanktop, and a pair of shorts that would make even the holiest man fall to his knees howling. She had a purple-green eye color, which was strange. "Hey, Jayla? Did you say Dean was out drinking with Gabriel?"

"Yeah, he was Myka!" The other girl, Jayla, yelled from somewhere to Dean's left.

Myka looked at Dean. "Sure you wanna head to the pack house today bro? You and Gabe usually get really into drinking contests," she told him. Dean caught the word bro and cocked his head to the side, the way Cas would when he didn't understand something one of the Winchesters said. God, Dean wished that Cas was here. He shook that thought off, trying not to remember that Cas's mark wasn't there anymore. "Wow, you are out of it."

"No, I'm fine Myka, let's go," Dean choked out, walking towards the noise of the car.

Dean stopped when he didn't hear Myka walking after him. He turned around and looked at her, questionly. "Aren't you gonna put shoes on?" She asked him. He looked down at his sock clad feet then nodded, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a pair of black Chucks, which he assumed were his, and put them on.

The three climbed into the black Charger, Myka in the backseat, Dean in shot gun, and Jayla driving. "So, um, since I don't seem to remember anything, could you kindly fill me in?" Dean asked Jayla.

She sighed. "Ok, my name is Jayla Winchester, I'm your 17 year old sister, my birthday is March 13th, which you never rememeber 'til it's too late, back there is Myka Winchester, 13, born May 3rd. Out parents are Ellen and John Winchester. Ellen was killed in a pack war when you were 5, leaving dad to raise us in the pack, and hunt down her killer. You are currently a Sophomore at Wolfridge Point High, home of the Werewolves, you play football, baseball, basketball, wrestle, and you were on the science Olympiad last year and the year before. You're best friend is Chad Wieson. You work at Carson's up town as a waitor. Anything else?" Jayla asked him.

"Don't we have a little brother named Sam?" Dean looked at him.

"No, Gabirel does though," Myka told him. Dean nodded slightly then looked out the window. Jayla turned on the radio and a heavy metal song started to play. It wasn't Metalica or Iron Maiden, but Dean liked it.

"Torn apart of the seams of my dreams, turn to tears

I'm not feelin' this situation

Run away try to find that safe place you can hide

It's the best place to be when you're feeling like me (It's the best place to be when you're)

Me (Me)

Yeah (Yeah)

All these things I hate revolve around

Me (Me)

Yeah (Yeah)

Just back off before I snap

And you'll see (Yeah)

Me (Me)

All these things I hate revolve around

Me (Me)

Yeah (Yeah)

Just back off before I snap," the song faded out.

"What's that song?" Dean asked Jayla.

Jayla looked at her brother in disbelief. "How do you not know who Bullet for My Valentine is? Jeez, what did Gabriel give you last night?" She asked him.

"Trust me, I wish I knew," Dean mumbled to himself as he listened to the next song.

"NIGHTMARE!

Now your nightmare comes to life.

Dragged you down below

Down to the devils show

To be his guest forever

Peace of mind is less than never

Hate to twist your mind

But God ain't on your side

An old acquaintance severed

Burn the world your last endeavor

Flesh is burning

You can smell it in the air

Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)

So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head

You're now a slave until the end of time here

Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning pull the trigger

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here

Yeah

Oooooooh

It's your fucking nightmare

While your nightmare comes to life

Can't wake up in sweat

Cause it ain't over yet

Still dancing with your demons

Victim of your own creation

Beyond the will to fight

Where all that's wrong is right

Where hate don't need a reason

Loathing self-assassination

You've been lied to

Just to rape you of your sight

And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)

So sedated as they medicate your brain

And while you slowly go insane they tell ya

"Given with the best intentions, help you with your complications"

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here

Yeah

No one to call

Everybody to fear

Your tragic fate

Is looking so clear

Yeah

Oooooooh

It's your fucking nightmare

HA! HA! HA! HA!

(Maniacal laughter)

Fight (Fight!) not to fail (fail!)

Not to fall (fall!)

Or you'll end up like the others

Die (Die!), die again (die!)

Drenched in sin (sin!)

With no respect for another

OH!

Down(Down!), feel the fire(fire!)

Feel the hate(hate!)

Your pain is what we desire

Lost (Lost!), hit the wall (wall!)

Watch you crawl (crawl!)

Such a replaceable liar

And I know you hear their voices (Calling from above)

And I know they may seem real (These signals of love)

But our life's made up of choices (Some without appeal)

They took for granted your soul

And it's ours now to steal

As your nightmare comes to life

You should have known

The price of evil

And it hurts to know that you belong here

Yeah

No one to call

Everybody to fear

Your tragic fate Is looking so clear

Yeah

Oooooooh

It's your fucking nightmare."

Chills ran down Dean's spine as he listened to the song, remember his time in Hell. But he couldn't help but love the song.


	3. Chapter 3: Pack

**AN: Ha ha, chapter 3! Hope you enjoy peoples**! Sorry it's not as long. I'll make up for in the coming chapters****

* * *

><p>The car pulled up to a red house that had a driveway filled with cars, including a '67 Impala. Dean almost jumped out of the car and ran over to his baby, then he reailzed here, that his baby, probably isn't <em>HIS<em> baby. Jayla parked behind a blue Dodge Ram, and they got out.

Dean saw two boys fighting, simillar to how Annika's boyfriend and his brother fought the first time Dean and Sam had met Annika. That was a regular thing when the pack got bored apperently. It was like sibling fights, only about ten times better than a MMA fight. "Gabriel! Stop fighting with Jimmy and some over here!" Myka yelled. The two boys stopped fighting and the blond ran over. The guy, Gabriel, looked like a younger version of the archangel/Trickster/Norse God Dean knew. Dean was so glad to see him alive for some reason, and hugged him. "Woah, you still drunk Winchester?" Gabriel asked. "I don't swing that way dude." Dean looked at the blond, who had his hair in a ponytail, was shirtless, and in Tapout shorts.

"No, I'm not, I just, glad to see you alive," Dean told him.

Gabriel's eyebrow pulled up as he looked at Jayla. "That's what I was going to ask you Gabriel, he had no idea who we were this morning, and he thought Sam was our little brother," Jayla told him. Myka walked up to the front door of the house and stepped inside, letting music, laughter, and voices carry outside. "And apparently he thought you were dead. You guys didn't do anything else last night?"

"Not that I know of, as soon as he passed out I dragged his ass back to your house, then went home," Gabriel told her. "He forgot everything?"

"Except his own name," Jayla told him.

"Damn," Gabriel whispered under his breath. "Well, I don't know, just have to walk him through everything then. Not the first time something like this had happened, but they usually remember a little more than he does."

"And they usually look like they've lost a fight to a can opener," Jayla finished.

"I know, I know. I guess Myka's already going in to tell everyone, hopefully his girlfriend doesn't start to freak out when she hears about him." The door opened and a girl sounded like she was rushing over to Dean. "I spoke way to soon. Bela, calm down, don't start fussing over him." Dean turned when he heard the name Bela.

She looked like Bela, just didn't sound like her. "Jayla, he's my boyfriend, of course I'm going to fuss over the fact he doesn't remember anything," Bela said, moving her light brown hair out of her face, which looked incredbly worried.

"Ugh, where's Abby when you need her?" Gabriel muttered under his breath, reaching for a blue cooler and taking a Dr. Pepper out of it. "Not as great as beer, but it'll make her disapper if you spill it on her." Dean snickered before Bela's small body collided with his.

He didn't know which hurt more, his chest or the fact his head felt like it'd been beaten in with a cane. He pushed Bela away from him and doubled over in pain, his spine and bones changing below his skin. Before he knew it, he had turned into a rust red wolf, probably the size of a small rottweiler. "Well, um, I, I think he remembers how to phase," Jayla interjected. Dean cocked his head to the side, and gave her a 'no-fucking-dip, what was your first clue Sherlock?' look.

"Shut up Dean. Would you turn back? If you can." Dean pictured himself as a human, and next thing he was taller than Gabriel, again, and thankfully, fully clothed.

"Damn, talk about an acid trip," Dean winced then shook his head. "Sure we just had Walker last night?"

"Ah, so you do remember," Gabriel laughed. "Good, I thought there was something in that Walker that would fuck with my head too. Come on, we better tell everybody before they think you got into Andy's stash, again."

"Hey, that was one time!" Dean complained. The inner voice in his head was sending off a nice warning sign that there was too much info that Dean did not know about before the massive headache. Dean just told it to shut up. The four walked into the house, Bela clinging onto Dean's side uncomfortably.

Dean could recongize most of the people in the room. Andy and Ruby were passed out in each others arm on the couch, while Sam and a tan girl with really dark purple hair where chatting on the other end; Dean heard something about a girl named Jessica. Myka was chatting with the beta male, Adam, who was looking at someone for help.

Gabriel started to talk to the people, who were awake, and they nodded, said something back to him, then went back to what they were doing. Bobby, the Alpha, walked into the living room, sparing Adam from further conversations with Myka. "Listen ya idjits, list of who's going to Austin this year is up in the kitchen. Get packing, because we leave next week." Bobby left the room, and a few wolves walked into the kitchen.

Gabriel came back in. "I'm going, however, you two, are not," He informed the Winchesters. "So Dean, take care of Sam until I get back. Make sure he doesn't piss Jimmy off again."

* * *

><p>Please Review! Any ideas I'll kindly take them.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Try And Fix Me

**This was in no way suppose to be in the story, but I decided to show the darker side of pack life after Dean's pack experiance. Crowley has a change in personality, a little bit, a teeny tiny change, since he has a younger brother and sister he basically looked after since they were young. But later on, still a dick. I also skipped ahead a year (for various reasons). Really a short ass filler**

* * *

><p>A Year Later (Somewhere in North Dakota):<p>

Nathan growled under her breath as the blond pushed her against the wall of the ally. "You will do as I say you little bitch!" He hissed at her, keeping one hand in her bangs, holding her head up. "You will not ruin my chances of becoming beta, or so help me God I will rip your brother's lungs out so fast..."

"I got it you selfish, arrogant dick," Nathan hissed at him. "I won't interfere, I swear I won't. Just leave my family out of this Brady, including Crowley."

"Good, and don't expect Crowley to survive," he hissed, slamming her head against the wall before letting her hair go and walking away. Nathan fell to the cold concrete ground and started to growl demonically. Her eyes became pitch black and she slowly stood up with the help of the local Dumpster. She needed to get to the Beta Male, and fast.

She took off in the other direction, moving as fast as she could, dodging cars, people, and other objects.

Nathan managed to make it to the Beta's house as Brady was fighting him. She jumped on Brady's back, making him step away from Crowley. "Crowley, kill him now!" Nathan screamed as Brady slammed her into the brick wall.

The man took a few minutes to recover before grabbing a knife and shoving it through Brady's chest. He dropped, dead, letting Nathan gasp for breath. "You ok Nathan?" Crowley asked her, kneeling down and hugging her.

"I think it's time to head to Austin," Nathen gasped.

Crowley nodded. "I think you're right, sis," He told her. "I think you're right."


End file.
